


Our Heart Of Gold

by NatureTree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: Klance one-shot's!Requests open!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact; The title is based off on something my best friend told me after I ranted to her about my self-doubts. She wrote "You have a heart of gold."
> 
> So, literally, you can request me a story to write.
> 
> The romantic ships I do are; Klance [Keith/Lance], Shallura [Shiro/Allura], Shatt [Shiro/Matt], Pallura [Pidge/Allura], Punk [Pidge/Hunk] and the platonic ships I do, well, that's all the Paladins I guess.

It shouldn't be all that difficult, it really shouldn't. Yet, he couldn't and wouldn't pick his phone up to check it. Maybe he should have thought it through more. No, he should have but he didn't. He didn't and know his family probably never wanted to see him again. He wouldn't judge them, he would probably have done the same thing. He didn't even give them a warning.

Maybe he should blame everything on Pidge.

 

 _"Just text them dude, you don't_ have  _to do it face-to-face." Pidge had said as she slurped on her milkshake, checking her phone mind-lessly._

_"Lance, what we're trying to tell you is; you never know if you don't try." Hunk had said as he glanced at Pidge for a second, giving her a short glare._

_"He's never going to do it." Pidge murmured._

 

If there was something Lance  _didn't_ do it was turning down a challenge. And sure, Pidge hadn't directly challenged or dared him to do it, but it still counted as a challenge. Coming out was a big deal, and he did it on his own terms and conditions, with the push of his friends. Pidge, with her sassy attitude and Hunk, with his mom-friend personality. Lance couldn't say he regretted it, per see.

Now, he were pacing his dorm. After every lap he had done he wouldn't be surprised if the floor had imprints of his feet. But, the floor should feel honoured to have something that beautiful on it, really. Damn, if he couldn't even do decent jokes it was serious.

It was serious, being anyting but heterosexual is serious, because it's not like heterosexuals have to come out to their parents. It's not like a young teenager has to go to his parents and mutter something about liking girls and apologize for it. But if it was like that, Lance would love to see it.

What he wouldn't love was looking at his phone, go into his families' groupchat and look at the multiply responses to his message. Currently he didn't care if their reaction was positive or negative, even if it would be great if it was positive, he just wanted to go and hide under his blankets and never come out again, literally, in both ways. Lance seriously considered doing it when he heard the door open to  _his_ dorm without knocking on  _his_ door and somebody dancing into  _his_ room.

He turned around dramatically slowly where he stood at the end of his bed, his face turned down into a scowl at the person interrupting his very important melt-down.

"You okay?" The deep voice of his room mate said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Oh, didn't he mention this was a  _shared_ dorm room.

No, he probably didn't because it didn't  _matter._ What was currently important was to stare at his so-called room mate, who was uncomfortably fidgeting with a pair of keys in his hands. Lance didn't care if he made him uncomfortable because right now he had the privilege of doing so. He had the privilege of just being allowed to stay in his dorm the rest of his life and grow a beard and look like Dumbledoore, but less old of course.

He did however not privilege his very confused room mate with a response as he returned to his very-important-pacing. His family, his whole family, were in that groupchat and he really hadn't been thinking when he sent that message hadn't he? No, he probably hadn't because only a stupid person would have done that and Lance is very intelligent. Screw whatever Pidge says about that matter.

This was his moment, his glorious moment, he had just sent his family a message. That message just happened to contain the information that he was bisexual, so what? He was still the same Lance as always. Just a bit more open about his sexuality and attraction to both females and males and if his family didn't support him, he could just make sure to fall in love with a woman and have kids with her, simple, right? NO. IT WASN'T SIMPLE.

"Hey, you, um, okay there?"

Lance turned around so fast he nearly got a whiplash. Ignoring the slight pain in his neck and shoulders, he looked at his room mate and raised a slim, well-trimmed eyebrow. The look on his room mate's face indicated that he had apparently heard everything he had thought which in turn meant he had said it out loud. Well, shit.

"Your phone is exploding," the boy said and gestured towards Lance's phone at his bed-table. "You might want to respond to that."

"Everything isn't about you, Keith!" Lance seethed after glancing at his phone quite practically exploding with all the notifications and vibrations.

"I never said t-hat!" Keith responded in turn and Lance would have thought about how cute that voice-crack was if he didn't have more important matters to tend to.

 

* * *

 

 

**[mikasa es su casa]**

**[02.24 A.M]**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**so heres an announcement from your favourite bi boy! pidge and hunk are building a fricking robot like srsly theyre even calling it rover and its so cute theyre so great parents like i ship it theyre my fricking otp whatdya think dodes? shiro and allura are going steady as you olding say and matt is crushing so much like wow and you know my room mate well im pretty sure hes gay and honestly i think he has a bf not that i have anything against that**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**wow, well, you're quite the brave one lil bro.**

**[papa mclame]:**

**We still love you, Lance.**

**As long as you don't come home and say you are engaged.**

**[marco POLO]:**

**[Sent a link]**

**[Abuelita #1]:**

**My lovely grandson. Nobody says 'going steady' anymore.**

**Youngsters, right?**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**okay so, if lance is bi and his room mate is gay... don't we have to worry about safe sex now?**

**[Abuelita #1]:**

**Oh fuck. I think you are right my favourite grandchild.**

**[papa mclame]:**

**USE CONDOMS!**

**[MAMA mclazy]:**

**And use lube.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**i have a friend who's gay and he's hot.**

**you can meet him if you want?**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**lance. I'm a part of the Phandomtm, I'm happy to have a gay person in this shit-ass straightt amily of ours.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**who said i were strait?**

**[papa mclame]:**

**Wait. Come out one at a time thank you.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**no im strait.**

**men are just too hot i don't judge you lance.**

**[MAMA mclazy]:**

**Lance, I'm glad you trusted us enough to come out, it means a lot.**

**[Abuelita #1]:**

**Should I bake him a rainbow cake?**

**[11.16 P.M]**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**This is Lance's room mate, Keith. Lance blacked out suddenly and I think you overwhelmed him. But he's breathing and he's okay, he did hit his head though. Also, I want you to know that even if I were gay, I wouldn't stoop as love as to fall for someone named 'loverboy lance'. Either way, I really like your name Danny. My brother and I were obsessed with Danny Phantom when we were younger. Now, he obsess about the Phandom, you two would be good friends.**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**I approve lance.**

**PROPOSE NOW!!!**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**It's still Keith on the phone.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**well, keith, if that is your real name.**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**Well, technically it's a nickname, my name is actually Akira.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**right. so, how gay are you on a scale from one to ten.**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**Ten.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**do you have a bf?**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**...**

**No.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**i approve of him.**

**[Abuelita #1]:**

**Hm.**

**The real question is; are you a virgin?**

**[MAMA mclazy]:**

**How old are you?**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**you're scaring him away.**

**[papa mclame]:**

**We do what we have to do, Daniel.**

**We must make sure this Keith is right for our Lance.**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**No.**

**18.**

**[MAMA mclazy]:**

**You're not a virgin?**

**And only eighteen?**

**[Abuelita #1]:**

**I hope you know you're a bit too young to be having sex.**

**[papa mclame]:**

**That's true, Keith.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**like you didn't have sex when you were eighteen.**

**[Abuelita #1]:**

**I were considered an adult when I were fourteen and I didn't have sex until I were twenty-three.**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**right.**

**i had sex for the first time when i were sixteen.**

**[MAMA mclazy]:**

**You did what?**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**oh nothing.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**so like is there a story behind this?**

**[marco POLO]:**

**stop interrogating him, guys.**

**it might not have been consensual.**

**[Abuelita #1]:**

**What makes you say that love?**

**[marco POLO]:**

**my friend, lily, were raped when she was eleven.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**are you implying that Keith were raped?**

**[marco POLO]:**

**he hasn't answered yet and he answered after only a minute at most earlier.**

**it has almost been ten minutes.**

**he either feels uncomfortable talking about this to a bunch of strangers, or he is busy suddenly or it was a trigger.**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**oh my...**

**[MAMA mclazy]:**

**Keith, my boy.**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**what the heck guys!** **  
my room mate is just sitting there and staring at his wall**

**he had my fricking phone in his hands!**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**does he ever have nightmares?**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**yeah?**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**or shut off whenever someone mentions unconsensual sex or just sex.**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**he does but keith is a bit of a hermit**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**does he get weird if someone randomly touches him?**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**he hates physical contact but as i said hes a bit of a hermit**

**[ronny ponny]:**

**what is his nightmares about?**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**how would i know?**

**though his brother often calls him and asks if he has had any nightmares**

**once i heard keith groaning in his sleep but i thought he was just having a wet dream**

**but keith didn't look rather happy after he woke up so it couldn't have been that**

**[marco POLO]:**

**we triggered him.**

**you might want to call his brother.**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**WAIT**

**ARE YOU SAYING YOU TRIGGERED HIM**

**[marco POLO]:**

**read the conversation.**

**[loverboy lance]:**

**oh...**

**you TRIGGERED HIM**

**oh shit his brothers going to murder me i just talked to him and oh god it's shiro i heard his voice and he's going to want an explanation**

**[Danny PHANDOM]:**

**shit.**

 

**[21.02 P.M]**

**[hermano]:**

**everyone is gayyyyyyyyyyy.**


	4. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Blockquote/  
> He was and always would be alone.  
> /Blockquote/

It happened again. And it would happen again, again and again.

It would never end. He would never see the end of it. He never deserved to see the end.

Because he was Keith, no one wanted Keith. Keith didn't even want himself.

He was unloveable. Not loved by his mother, the one who is supposed to love him unconditionally. Not loved by his father who is supposed to protect him.

No one wanted him.

So he was alone.

He was and always would be alone.

> **He couldn't have ever wished for anything else.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For requests.
> 
> [Sentence that you want to be featured ex. Keith had never known he could be more than a failure, have never dreamt for anything else. Yet, someone seemed to have hope in him. Hope he didn't have for himself.]
> 
> [Description ex. Keith was an orphan, his mother left him when he was one-years old. His father died five years later in a house fire when he was in kindergarten. Keith was now eighteen and have lived with the Shirogane family since he was twelve. Six years was far longer than he has ever lived with anyone, but he was adopted by them and yet he waited for the moment they would realise their mistake and send him back. He was old enough to move out but Keith was scared. Scared of being alone. Keith has to do something that might cause him to have to do that though. He had to come out to the Shiroganes, he couldn't continue going on with them asking if he has met a girl yet. He comes out and they react negatively/postively/with confusion.]
> 
> Please be descriptive with the description, at least so I'll get an idea of it.
> 
> [Songs ex. request a song you want it to be based on and I will listen to it and try to base it on the song. If you want to, you can mention a few lines of the song you want to be featured in the story.]
> 
> [Ship/Brotp ex. Klance [Keith/Lance], Hunay [Hunk/Shay], Shatt [Shiro/Matt], Punk [Pidge/Hunk] / Sheith [Shiro/Keith], Kidge [Keith/Pidge], Plance [Pidge/Lance], Heith [Hunk/Keith], Hance [Hunk/Lance], Shance [Shiro/Lance], Kallura [Keith/Allura] Shallura [Shiro/Allura], Allurance [Allura/Lance], Alluratt [Allura/Matt], Paladudes [Lance/Pidge/Hunk/Lotor's robot], Katt [Keith/Matt], Latte [Lance/Matt], Keitor [Keith/Lotor]
> 
> The last few/majority mentioned are the ones I'm not comfortable doing romantic relationships between but have no problem with platonic relationships. The slash divides it.]
> 
> [AU ex. Hanahaki Disease, College, Palakids, Single Parent, Roadtrip, Genderbent, Chatting etc.]
> 
> [Crossovers ex. Tokyo Ghoul, Hunter x Hunter, Ninjago, Adventure Time etc.]
> 
> Whatever else you find important you can add to this.
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well.
> 
> If you want to know what link Marco sent it was the song Everyone Is Gay.


End file.
